Dear Starfire
by HazeledLove
Summary: Robin has relized his feelings for Starfire. So he writed a letter to her. At the exact same time, Starfire if writing a letter to Robin about the same thing. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Starfire,**_

**_Ever since the first day we met, I can never take my eyes off you. I never understood why for a very long time. I would be worried about you if you left, and sad when you left me alone. Yeah, I know it seems like I sometimes am not watching you, or gazing into your beautiful emerald eyes but I am, and I always do. Your sights amaze me by how you trick the world. You seem naive and helpless but your not. You're smart, and very powerful. When we were stranded on that planet and you asked me what I think about you, I wanted to say more. I wanted you to understand how I truly felt about you, and have felt this exact way for a very long time. I guess what I am really trying to say, is that I…I. I'm….. I'm love with you. I have been since I first saw you. You lighten my day each morning and night. You help me when I need you to and you are always worried about be as I am about you. I had never believed in love at first sight until I saw you. My life had changed ever since that faithful day and I thank you for it a million times. I never new I was in love with you until I realized that when you were not looking my way, I wanted you to. I understand myself now, thanks to you. I have finally had the courage to tell you this. That's right, the fearless Robin was afraid to tell the truth. I know it seems surprising, it does to me too. But we all are afraid of something, just for me, it was telling you the truth. I want to be with you, as your true boyfriend. Not just a boy who is your friend, but the one who wants to protect you, and love you forever._**

** _Robin_**

_Dear Robin,_

_I have a confession to make to you. It's something that I have kept inside for a long time. Since we first met, I have wondered why I felt this way. I am not sure what I am thinking of either. I am still confused of the things on this planet, but this is what I am the most confused about. I asked Raven about what you call it I am feeling for you. She told me it was 'Love'. This love gives you the butterflies every time you are around that person you love. I have since, been feeling the butterflies around you. I guess that means that I feel the love for you, and have for our whole friendship. My heart told me so, and I am glad it did so. I now know what you call it and I confess to you that I love you. _

_Starfire_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm, know to deliver the letter" Robin thought to himself.

He snuck over to Starfire's room door and gently slipped the letter under the door. Then he ran down to the training room to make it seem like he was there the whole time. Little did he know that at once he had left his room for Starfire's door, Starfire had been walking to his door to deliver her letter.

"I hope he understands how I am feeling" She thought to herself.

She slipped her letter under his room door and headed for her room. Once she walked in, she noticed his letter to her on the floor. She stared at it for a minute to see if it was for her or a devious prank from Beastboy. She bent over, picked up the letter, and walked to sit in her circular bed. She soon noticed that the letter had **_To Starfire_** written in a neat print on the front. She the opened it and began to read it.

_**Dear Starfire,**_

_**Ever since the first day we met, I can never take my eyes off you. I never understood why for a very long time. I would be worried about you if you left, and sad when you left me alone. Yeah, I know it seems like I sometimes am not watching you, or gazing into your beautiful emerald eyes but I am, and I always do. Your sights amaze me by how you trick the world. You seem naive and helpless but your not. You're smart, and very powerful. When we were stranded on that planet and you asked me what I think about you, I wanted to say more. I wanted you to understand how I truly felt about you, and have felt this exact way for a very long time. I guess what I am really trying to say, is that I…I. I'm….. I'm love with you. I have been since I first saw you. You lighten my day each morning and night. You help me when I need you to and you are always worried about be as I am about you. I had never believed in love at first sight until I saw you. My life had changed ever since that faithful day and I thank you for it a million times. I never new I was in love with you until I realized that when you were not looking my way, I wanted you to. I understand myself now, thanks to you. I have finally had the courage to tell you this. That's right, the fearless Robin was afraid to tell the truth. I know it seems surprising, it does to me too. But we all are afraid of something, just for me, it was telling you the truth. I want to be with you, as your true boyfriend. Not just a boy who is your friend, but the one who wants to protect you, and love you forever.**_

** _Robin_**

Her eyes opened wide as she lay back in her bed while holding the letter out in front of her. Moments later, Robin headed for his room after considering it safe to leave the training room. As he opened the door, he also saw a letter on the floor. He saw that it said _To Robin _on it.

"Hmm, I wonder who wrote this?" he said as he picked up the letter. He leaned his back on the wall as he read what it said.

_Dear Robin,_

_I have a confession to make to you. It's something that I have kept inside for a long time. Since we first met, I have wondered why I felt this way. I am not sure what I am thinking of either. I am still confused of the things on this planet, but this is what I am the most confused about. I asked Raven about what you call it I am feeling for you. She told me it was 'Love'. This love gives you the butterflies every time you are around that person you love. I have since, been feeling the butterflies around you. I guess that means that I feel the love for you, and have for our whole friendship. My heart told me so, and I am glad it did so. I now know what you call it and I confess to you that I love you. _

_Starfire_

He smiled as he finished reading the letter.

"Wow, I can't believe it. She actually loves me. That means…" He then heard a knock on his door with a familiar voice right after.

"Robin, may I come in?" asked Starfire

"Sure" he said

She opened the door with his letter to her in her hands clutched tightly. She walked over to Robin and stared at him with her dazzling emerald eyes. Robin looked at her, and then at the letter he was holding.

"Her eyes are so gorgeous. Why does she have to stare at me with them? I can't hide anything from her when she does this." He thought to himself

He looked down, then up and soon said, "I see you got my letter."

"Yes, and you have received mine as well," she replied

"Starfire, look, what's in that letter I gave you is the truth. I had wanted to tell you this for so long and have never had the courage to until now. I just didn't know how to tell you, so I wrote toy a letter." He walked over to his bed and sat down, still with her letter to him in his hands. She looked at him as if she wanted to say something to him, but couldn't. She was happy that he meant what he wrote but she wanted to hear it for herself. He could tell she wanted to hear one more thing. He put the letter on his bed and walked over to her. He gulped and took in a deep breath as he looked her in the eyes and opened his mouth.

"Starfire, I...I…I love you" he said in a nervous tone. She dropped the letter in her hand and hugged Robin.

"I love you too Robin. I had never known it until today and I am elated that you feel the same as I do. This letter you gave me was beautiful. I am…happy that we have now been truthful to each other."

As they hugged, they heard a knock on the door and soon the door busted open.

"Finally! I thought that this would never happen," yelled Beastboy as he walked threw the busted door.

"I know, it's about time," replied Cyborg. Raven walked in behind him and stood next to Beastboy.

"How did you know this was going to happen?" She asked

"Dude, isn't it obvious?" he replied as he was pointing at Robin and Starfire. Robin was still holding Starfire in his arms, which he hadn't noticed until then. He let her go and the both blushed bright red.

"Umm, yeah…" said Raven. Then she turned to Robin and Starfire and said, "You know, since your going to be together, you'd better be used to hugging in front of us."

End


End file.
